roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystal
Crystal is a Common Fusion Element in Elemental Battlegrounds. Its colour palette consists of light and dark shades of purple, similar to that of an Amethyst gem. Crystal works with either close range or long range, as well as moves that have stun and heal. It is more of an attacking supporter magic, with defensive capabilities. This Element is created by fusing Earth (300 Diamonds) and Water (Default magic or 150 Diamonds). Spells Lucid Rift "User shoots crystals that multiply the further they fly and deal medium damage." * Lucid Rift is a fast multi-projectile move, of which, similar to that of Nature's Essence, has the ability to multiply in numbers the further it is shot. The shot splits into 5 different strings, in structure similar to that of 5 on a dice. Each hit deals about 10 damage. * You have to be lucky to deal full damage as the projectile splits.(Or you can aim from the air for 100% damage.) ** It consumes 200 Mana with a 5 second cooldown. Luminous Dispersion "User's mouse cursor controls a force of crystals that will emerge from the ground and deal medium damage." * Luminous Dispersion is a slow close range move, of which, similar to that of Plasma Implosion, sets a circle of crystals in a chosen area, of which can stun and deals medium damage. Despite this, it is easily seen, and has fairly slow start up time, though a wide range. This is debatably the best crystal spell in the asset, as it allows the formation of powerful combos. This deals approximetely 250 damage. ** It consumes 350 Mana with an 8 second cooldown. Crystal Armament "User creates a crystal of protection that will also deal a low amount of damage to those nearby." * Crystal Armament is a Shield move, of which allows a short time of protection. It starts with the player being submerged in crystals, making them invulnerable, and will shoot rapid, low damaging crystals to those fairly nearby. This deals short damage overall. * If the enemy is in or close to the crystal when it shatters, it will deal an additional 50-125 damage ** It consumes 300 Mana with a 8 second cooldown. Gleaming Harmony "User creates a large crystal that will heal themself and nearby party members." * Gleaming Harmony is a Healing move, but unlike the other healing moves, there is a range. The user starts by having a large crystal, with other smaller crystals circling it, arise from the ground to above head height of where the spell was cast. The crystal then shoots pink energy towards the caster and Party Members which heals them (healing amount varies on Power, but is usually around increments of 13). Only those who are nearby can be healed, and moving away from the crystal stops the healing. ** It consumes 400 Mana with an 8 second cooldown and the healing is around 300 health. ***'Note: '''It will heal about 221 HP in total if your power is 100. **** This move, unlike all healing moves, heals 13 HP at a time, instead if 10 (Nature's Nature's Blessing, and Phoenix's Blue Arson. (The only other healing spell that doesn't heal by 10 HP at a time is Light's Scintillant Rejuvenation .) **** The animation is similar to the Crystal ult, where you turn into one big crystal and there are little crystal surrounding you that spin around you. '''Crystalline Annihilation (Ultimate)' "User takes flight into the air to drop heavy crystals that will stun opponents and deal high damage." * This is the Crystal element's Ultimate * The user flies a long distance above into the air of which they then produce a large purple crystal around them. The user meditates while doing so. This crystal splits into 10 different crystals of which can be hurled all around the battlefield. When hit by a crystal, the target is stunned and dealt around 75 damage, as if they were trapped inside of the crystal, where the user can string more crystals onto their location. This deals heavy damage as any ultimate should. ** It consumes 1000 Mana with an 85 second Cooldown * Crystalline Annihilation is the longest ranged ultimate out of all of the elements. * The animation for this ultimate is strikingly identical to the animation to Gleaming Harmony. * This move can basically be thought of as a better version of Earth's Ultimate. Fusion 'Damage Guide' Please, take note: *Damage represents the maximum damage dealing output achievable by maxed out Power Stat (100/100) on base defense (50/100 Defense Stat) *dpp stands for damage per projectile or tick *B-E stands for burning effect (damage per tick), whether its state is inflicted by direct contact with a projectile or conditioned by standing on poisoned or flaming ground *A-E stands for AoE poisoned or flaming ground (damage per tick) Damage dpp (B-E|A-E) Mana Cost Cooldown Efficiency 455 13ddp 200 4 undefined 250 350 8 undefined 372 18ddp - 156 eventually 300 8 undefined 800 1000 85 undefined Trivia * Before Slime's release, Crystal was the only new element in the game to have a Healing Spell. **Phoenix used to have a Healing spell but it was later removed and replaced. * Gleaming Harmony is the first healing move to have a limited healing range. * Crystal Armament is one of the few spells in the game to have auto-aim. * Gleaming Harmony and Crystalline Annihilation have similar designs and animations. * As soon as Crystal came out, it's spells didn't have any descriptions. Category:Elements Category:Fusion Elements Category:Common Fusion Element